The Scarlet's Diary
by AimlessOutburst
Summary: Minako's thoughts day by day as she goes on with her life filled with friendships, physical battles, and mental struggles. Mainly ShinjixMinako. UPDATE: Rewrote Ch. 1 & wrote Ch. 2
1. Prologue: Goodbye Dark Past

**Prologue**

**Sunday, April 5, 2009**

Minako zipped up her bag, and let out a huge sigh of relief, since the zipper finally decided to cooperate with her and close. She purposely fell backwards on her bed, and stretched out her arms, remembering how good it felt to just relax and lie down.

For most of the day, she was either kneeling or crouching around her room, deciding on what stuff to bring to her final destination tomorrow. It was going to be her permanent home, until she finished high school, and that thought made her shiver with a little anxiety, but mostly excitement. She couldn't wait to move out of her grandparents' place. _Besides, I'm not the only one who wants me out of here, _she thought, trying to hide her sadness with a smirk.

She sat up and reached out for her blank notebook on top of her desk, and laid back down, holding it up in the air. She felt the smooth front cover, designed with horizontal stripes of red, orange, and pink, which she couldn't resist the urge to buy when she went school shopping yesterday.

Minako promised herself that she'd start writing a diary when her life was worth writing about, and she felt it was the time.

After a bit of thinking and contemplating, she rolled on her belly and reached down with her head hanging low, digging through her newly packed school bag for a pen, then quickly sat up on her bed with her back against the wall, with her knees up high where she laid out her notebook, and started writing.

**Sunday, April 5, 2009**

_Dear Diary, _

_It's finally my time. Starting tomorrow, I'll be staying in one place, for more than a year...with no jumping house-to-house, relative-to-relative, school-to-school. I can finally get out of here, get out of my grandparents' house. Ever since I moved to this place, I could already sense how they truly felt about me. Bitter, because they had another mouth to feed...because their grandchild was a helpless one who needed others to watch over her. _

_Of course, they couldn't have said no about me staying with them, because they knew my parents are up there, watching us. Watching them, and expecting them to take care of me. Well they have to, since I am their grandchild after all. _

_I could already see behind their plastic, insincere smiles, ever since they had to force themselves to take care of me. Did they really think that it was hard for THEM? I couldn't do a thing, because no one taught me how to cook, or whatever...my parents weren't here long enough to teach me...and even though I know it's not entirely my fault, I've always had this feeling of guilt that I have to always depend on others, and butt in their lives. _

_I felt like a hot potato being thrown back and forth, nonstop in the air, when each of my relatives had to take care of me...like, no one wanted to come and hold me; get close to me. They just dumped food for me like I was a dog..._

_You don't know how unwanted I felt for 10 years. I didn't expect pity, I just wanted to be...accepted. Even after trying to converse with my grandparents to at least have some small talk, all I got was a quick, uninterested reply with one of their masked smiles. Even after attempting to act like a polite child, I didn't get anything in return. And that's when I gave up and realized I had no one...but myself. _

_I finally thought of a way to not depend on others anymore, and my plan started as soon as I turned sixteen. I signed up for Gekkoukan High through the internet, hoping I'd get admitted; yes, the school in the town I once called home: Iwatodai. _

_It was also the place where my parents...died. The start of it all. But I really didn't wanna leave...not with my parents' death as my last memory there. My goal is to start my independent life there; to make good memories so I can have at least some good stories to tell my parents. And to make up for my not-so-good past. _

_And tomorrow, it's all going to happen. I remember yesterday, before I got that miracle phone call of me getting the last spot in the school...I was about to bawl out. But I did, bawl out...with tears of joy. This...is seriously a miracle. _

_Whoa, I wrote a lot for a first entry. This will be the end of me thinking about my past. I just had to clear my head and write it all in here...to get ready for my new start tomorrow! _


	2. What Just Happened?

**A/N:** -Yes, internet again!- Okay, so I've finally made up my mind for this Fic. I will be focusing on writing Minako's thoughts, instead of rewriting scenes that everyone knows about already as well. But, I will be writing some short scenes if I think it's necessary for the diary entries. So yeah, sorry for always changing! This time, I'll think twice before posting my stories, haha.

CHAPTER 1: What Just Happened?

**Monday, April 6, 2009**

Minako turned the lights on and smiled in relief, stepping into her new room at the dorm as if all the horrifying things she experienced was just a nightmare that she finally woke up from. "I'm finally...here," She said, breathing heavily as she kicked off her loafers and dropped to her knees on the soft carpet, still clutching onto her messenger bag's strap on her shoulder. "I'm finally safe..."

Fighting the urge to not fall over and fall asleep on the carpet, Minako got up and got ready for bed, putting on her pajamas and removing her pins and ponytail. "Ugh, what a long night...I'm beat." She fell flat on her face on her newly-made bed, and after a few seconds pushed herself up with her arms. "Wait...my diary..."

_I promised to write as much as I can every night... Besides, I got too much on my mind to sleep...it'd be a waste to not write my thoughts down... Although the bed feels SO GOOD right now._ Minako got up, slipped her diary out of her bag, and started writing on top of her desk.

**Monday, April 6, 2009**

_Dear Diary,_  
_I am beyond exhausted right now and my eyes are begging me to sleep...but my mind's still going all over the place. I got way too much on my mind to keep it all in. I'm already here and I know I should be glad and I am, but right now I just can't stop thinking about what happened awhile ago... It was unreal._

_I was so excited to finally arrive here, but right when I stepped off the train, the world...changed. And it wasn't any better... It was creepy...terrifying...and I SWEAR, I was the only one out that time. It was one of the scariest moments...no, it was BY FAR THE SCARIEST MOMENT OF MY LIFE, and I hope and beg that I won't ever experience something like that again... I can still clearly picture what I saw...clearly remember how I felt._

_It's like, right when my MP3 player decided to die on me, all the station lights turned off... And what got me suspicious was that it wasn't only the station's!_

_Then the world suddenly turned green, and it wasn't the pretty kind. It was a dark, polluted green, and the moon was the only light...but it didn't guide me. It followed me as I ran as fast as I could after seeing...blood. There were puddles of them on the streets, and you DO NOT KNOW how freaked out I was! Even a tiny drop of blood would make me cringe, so I REALLY freaked out._

_And I don't know if my eyes were playing games with me, but I saw coffins...or whatever they were, scattered everywhere! I don't get why there would be any...unless I walked through a horror set for a movie. But if I did, there would've been people telling me to get out of their way...right?_

_As I ran to the dorm, I had to fight the urge to not notice what surrounded me, even if I was as scared as HELL. I thought that once I got there, I'd be safe...but no, I was greeted by a creepy little boy that just suddenly appeared from the shadows, holding out a contract for me to sign._

_As weak as it sounds, I ended up signing it even if it didn't seem related to the dorm, 'cause I just wanted him to leave me alone...give me space, since I was still traumatized after running through all that... But now, I feel uneasy 'cause I don't know WHAT I signed. It even looked like he vanished back into the shadows, as he said some deep quote about "time" with his intimidating voice after I signed my name...or could he still be here, lurking around? Ugh, I got chills... I'm definitely sleeping under the covers tonight. _

_But oh, that wasn't even the END of it. I thought I had a chance to catch my breath, but again I was wrong. A girl came out of a corner and looked at me as if I was a criminal, or even a demon, even if I was wearing a school uniform. I understood why she'd be surprised since it was so late already, but I DID NOT understand why she suddenly took out a gun off of her thigh strap, and was about to raise it up and point it at her own head for a split second before she was stopped!_

_I mean, I was relieved that she wasn't gonna shoot me, but I am still filled with guilt for not trying to stop a person from shooting herself! Was I...being tested or something?_

_That reminds me...I didn't ask her why she was about to do that... Well maybe someday I'll ask her about it. Oh great I got my first day of school tomorrow! Or I mean, later..._


	3. Sleeping With A Smile

**CHAPTER 2: Sleeping With A Smile**

**Tuesday, April 7, 2009**

**AFTER SCHOOL:**

Once the dismissal bell rang, Minako had to squeeze through crowds of students laughing and chattering, all the way to Gekkoukan High's main hallway. As soon as she would pass by, the students seemed to quiet down and the stares would be directly on her. Then eventually, the whispering would start.

_It's okay Minako, ignore them. You know the routine._ She then decided to clip on her headphones as she walked out the main door, and was about to turn on her MP3 player until she heard a familiar voice from awhile ago. "Hey, wait up!" Minako turned her head as she took off one headphone, and saw a guy with a cap running towards her from the inside of the school, clutching his backpack with one hand on one shoulder._ Oh it's that one guy..._

Secretly relieved it was him, Minako stopped by the doorway, pulling off her other headphone, while waiting for him to come by. "Oh hey—uh...what was your name again?" Minako tilted her chin up to the side of his direction, and gave out an embarrassed smile as they met up and started walking down the front steps of the school together.

"Oh come on, forgot your 'ol Junpei already? Oh I see, little Ms. Popular's way too busy to keep up with all the names of the guys she's talked to," Junpei replied, with a grin on his face.

Minako let out a smirk and rolled her eyes, pushing Junpei on the shoulder, and started racing down the stairs with a huge smile on her face, leaving Junpei. "Hey, I was just kidding! Man, you almost dislocated my shoulder" Junpei yelled, rolling the shoulder she hit back and forth, and started running down the steps to catch up to her.

Minako stopped and looked back with a big, mischievous grin on her face after she jumped down the last step, "Hey, at least I didn't hit that big mouth of yours!"

Junpei caught up to her and said with a tired look on his face, "Alright, you didn't have to go THAT far. How much does a guy like me have to go through, to ask to walk home a cutie like you?" Minako hid her blush by facing the other way, then started running out the gate, yelling and laughing, "Well, with your pace, I don't know if you can catch up with me, Junpei!"

"Hey, wait! Don't run too fast!"

**Tuesday, April 7, 2009**

_Dear Diary,_  
_My first day at Gekkoukan High was actually a breeze! Except, of course, all the long stares I got from people, and the gossiping that came along with being "the new girl". Even if I've transferred to a million schools already, I don't think I'll EVER get used to that...especially 'cause I don't have a "normal" reason on why I moved..."You know, just to have a fresh, new start in life, out of my Grandparents' house!" Does that sound alright?_

_So, Yukari, (the girl with the gun last night), brought me to school and showed me around a bit. She's actually really nice, and is pretty popular around the school, which made the rumors about me spread even faster when they saw me with her..._

_We rode the same monorail that took me here, and Yukari was right, it felt like we were "gliding over the sea". All I felt was my aching butt last night! Oh and the station looked SO much better than last night... Seriously, it didn't even look like the same place...and that's a good thing. But still, I wonder why it DID look like that last night..._

_So from the station, we walked to school and it looked so...beautiful. It's so big, yet incredibly clean, with trees and flowers everywhere! I bet my mouth was open from being so mesmerized... Even the inside looked nice! I couldn't really enjoy the view though, since a lot of people were staring at me..._

_Anyway, there was even a "Welcoming Ceremony" where the principal gave a speech about... something. He's so small and cute though! I felt bad for him, 'cause hardly anyone was paying attention to him...even me, honestly, 'cause I was getting distracted by all the students who were whispering about me. They made it so obvious, but I managed to "ignore" them by not noticing them..._

_Oh and what made my day even better was this guy named Junpei! When you look at him, you could already tell he's a friendly guy...but more of a flirt, haha! He insisted to walk home with me and even though he's nice and fun to be with, I'm still keeping my guard up. I don't want another guy friend that'll end up liking me... it gets boring and painfully awkward. That's what happens when you get along with guys... too well._

_But yeah, I felt better when he came and talked to me after school... I was honestly about to block out the world with my music when I saw other people reuniting with their old friends, laughing and having the time of their lives together... I bet they even knew each other since childhood._

_Well, I shouldn't be jealous...it's not a good feeling at all, and I didn't even try to make friends in all the other schools I've been to...I just listened to my music. Besides, I was the one who wanted to start my life again, and here I am with a whole new road ahead of me... I guess I'll have to be the one to take the first step to get to know people. No more complaining!_

_Oh and I also heard that there'll be some clubs at school...I never really joined one on my own, but I guess I'll go check 'em out._


End file.
